


Day Three: Held At Gunpoint

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Three: Held At GunpointOr60 million is a lot of money, why wouldn’t a bounty hunter go after Jesse McCree?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Day Three: Held At Gunpoint

This really wasn't how this mission was supposed to go

"A quick recon of the area with a small team before the big mission next week" Was what Winston had told them in the briefing that morning

Getting caught and taken down by a bounty hunter really wasn't part of the agenda

But here they were, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada stood by side by side and being held at gunpoint by an overenthusiastic bounty hunter who was clearly very excited to have caught the two.

This kid was clearly a rookie which made it even more embarrassing than the two highly trained agents had managed to be taken by surprise _and_ disarmed by him.

"They told me I couldn't do it! They said I was useless and I'd never catch anyone. But look at me now! I got Jesse fucking McCree and that other Shimada" McCree couldn't hold back a snort as he watched Hanzo look completely unimpressed by the kid.

"You really don't know what you're doing child, you have-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing! Don't you dare call me a kid when I've got the upper hand here!" The young man shouted pointing the gun closer to Hanzo's face making the archer tilt his head back slightly away from the weapon.

"Look kid you're makin a mistake here, just let us go on our way and there won't be any consequences to this lil run-in, alright?" McCree stepped in with an attempt to persuade the kid; also his arm was getting slightly tired from holding it up for so long whilst the kid went on with a "speech he prepared earlier"

"Man your bounty is so high yet you're so, _so_ stupid aren't you? Do you really think I'm gonna just walk away when I have more than sixty million dollars sitting right in front of me? You're out of your mind, I don't even know the bounty of his head but I'm sure his family would be happy to pay any number I wanted to get him back" McCree noticed Hanzo's whole body tense up at the mention of his family.

Hanzo had explained to him what his family had done to him and Genji, there was no way in hell McCree was ever letting Hanzo or Genji fall back into the hands of those criminals.

"I'd rather die" Hanzo's voice was laced with venom as he spat at the kid, his intense gaze tearing the bounty hunter apart.

The bounty hunter smirked before his finger moved back to the trigger

"That can be arranged, I'm sure your family wouldn't give a shit if you're breathing or not when I drop you at their doorstep, the murderer becomes the murdered"

McCree was so close to lunging and strangling the kid, but he was aimed right at Hanzo's heart and any sudden movement would cause him to fire.

"Now that you've said your piece, I need to get some transport organized" That shit-eating grin continued to sit on the kid's face as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cell phone

" _I don't think so_ " The butt of a white pistol came down hard and fast on the kid's head. Before he even had the chance to react, the bounty hunter slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, behind him stood their savior in all her angelic glory.

"Angie! Perfect timing" McCree exclaimed with a smile as he dropped his arms. The doctor looked as put together as always. One of her eyebrows raised as she looked at the two with crossed arms.

"Why is it that I am _always_ the one saving you two?" Mercy questioned looking between the two men in front of her

McCree huffed out a laugh as he scratched the back of his head

"Because... you love us?" Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes

"Come on, the team is worried about you," She said as she turned and began walking out of the small building.

McCree began to follow and noticed how stiff and robotic Hanzo was moving beside him.

"You alright there sugar?" McCree questioned wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his lover and comfort him, but that wasn't what Hanzo needed right now

"That... that bounty hunter, he said he would..." Hanzo trailed off as he held onto himself slightly. McCree frowned and slowly put an arm around the archer, once he received no protest he moved slightly faster and tightened his grip.

"Now you know I'd never let you or ya brother go back to those monsters, hell I'd kill every goddamn one of them before they could even lay a finger on either of you," McCree said strongly.

Hanzo's face softened slightly and a small smile appeared

"I know, it still... scares me slightly"

"That's alright honeybunch, being scared is being human. Now let's get back to the ship my damn legs are killin" McCree complained making Hanzo roll his eyes

"He really didn't want to stop talking, did he?"

"Nuh-uh, I think he coulda gone on forever"

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a bit more of a happy ending as a sorry for yesterday ;P
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
